degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Eli+Clare=4evah/K.C. and Jenna:To start a family.
Pre-face: K.C broke up with Jenna when finding out she wouldn't abort the baby. A few weeks later, Jenna is invited to K.C's for dinner. When she gets there she is shown K.C's room, where he has set up a make shift nursery in his room. He then gives her an engagement ring. Alli finds out in the hospital, along with Clare, Eli, Drew, Adam and Kyle, her brother, who has known. Jenna is said to be seven and a half months pregnant. '' ''Two day after jenna was hospitalized for Braxton-Hicks contractions, False Labor. Jenna is walking to school with Clare and Alli. All in their new uniforms. Alli: "Jenna how can you be engaged? Peopls are gonna think your a slut." Clare laughs and matter-of-factly points at Jenna's huge belly. Jenna gets an offended look on her face and laughs. Jenna: "Well as Clare pointed out rudly," Clare hides giggles, "People already think that and K.C. loves me and our child." Clare: "Sorry but i thought K.C. and I could've been in love, but look now he 'loves you' all of a sudden because he donated his seed to your stomach. I just think it's slightly funny." Eli pulling up in Morty: "Did I just hear Clare talk about someones seed being donated. That's dirty." He smiles at her. Clare: "You must be rubbing off on me." She opens the door to ride the rest of the way to school. Eli smiling: "I wish I could rub something on you." Clare punches him and they drive off laughing. Alli: "Those two have got really awkward to be around lately. They are weird together." Jenna: "Oh yea like you and Drew are King and Queen of amazing relationship-ville. He let that slut blow him." Alli: "Shut up, your boyfriend dumped you for being pregnant with his baby." Jenna starts to tear up. "Sorry, sorry I know you have hormones. K.C. hadn't grown up yet, But he loves you and wants to help." They can see the school through the trees now. Alli hands Jenna a tissue. "Are you sure your okay to come back to school, you were in the hospital two days ago. It's Thursday, you should've waited till next week. The contractions set off hormones." Jenna: "I am fine, but this uniform isn't gonna fit in a few weeks. I only have like a month left." Just as Jenna sniffles again K.C. rides up on his skateboard in his new uniform. Alli walks faster to leave them alone. K.C: "You make that ugly uniform look amazing. I love you and our baby." He smiles sweetly. Jenna: "Well that uniform is ugly whether or not you wear it." They both smile kiss real quick and walk into the strict school. The rest of the school day goes by slowly and uneventfully. K.C's mom pulls up in front of the school to pick up K.C. and Jenna. Jenna is excited because this is the first night she is officially living with the Guthries. They get to Jenna's house and start packing. Kyle has already packed a few things for her but had to leave for work. Kyle left a note for them which K.C. finds. It reads: ''Jenna now that you live with the Guthrie's you will be home alone a lot because your on bed rest and can no longer be at school during the day with K.C. and Lisa being at work. Just remember you can come over here till I go to work. Oh and P.S. ''I love you and hope you call me if anything goes wrong with my little niece or nephew or if you have a weird craving. K.C. must've read it ten times nd still the only words that stood out were 'bed rest'. Why is she still going to school, why didn't she tell him? All he knew was that she must be keeping other things a secret too. Categories:Blog posts Category:Blog posts